


Notes

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Andi Mack One Shots [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: super fluffy, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: T. J. sends Cyrus notes





	Notes

**♡Cyrus♡**

T. J. does this super cute thing for me, that he'd probably say is perfectly normal for a couple to do because God forbid he actually have a soft side. I don't worry about that too much because everyday he reminds me he does have one with his "perfectly normal notes" I swear to God Peter Kavinsky has got nothing on him.

 

 

**☆T. J.☆**

I write them because I never want him to doubt that I love him, because I'd walk through fire to see Cyrus Goodman smile, because I'd die for Cyrus Goodman, because Cyrus Goodman is my everything, because I am hopelessly in love with Cyrus Goodman. And that is precisely what I plan to put in todays note.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is super short I still love it. Hope you enjoy!☆  
> Okay baiii  
> -Natalie♡


End file.
